


Shocks

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Begging, Car Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, i really thoted with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: Another late night visit.
Relationships: John Seed/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Shocks

**Author's Note:**

> I skimmed and I hope it's good. Lol  
> Might've made it thotty but as usual enjoy and feedback is

Another late night when you rushed to meet John outside when he called, that stupid flashy sports car he had was so distinguished. You hoped that when he came for you in the nights, no one noticed. That your neighbors would mind their own business as they did with his cause. 

Feeling him push deep in and out of your throat. Causing your little gags and whines to vibrate against his cock as he kept his steady pace. His hips thrusting into your mouth, leaning back into the driver seat he sat in.

The dark leather seats still kept that new car smell, and you thanked God for his deep tinted windows.

Some nights, like tonight, couldn’t wait and he will take you wherever. And this night he would fuck you in the car. Why not, after all? He’s done it before. Coaxing you into bending over the seat when he slammed into you just outside the Spread Eagle. Your friends questioned you and pressed you on what took you so long for your wallet. 

Tonight would be no different, and you were more than pleased to indulge him.

The grip he had on your hair became tighter as your hand reached for his shaft. Taking him and stroking him roughly when his speed grew.

Listening to his little groans and mutters when he slammed into your mouth. His hand roaming down your back and slipping down the waistband of your sweats. Along with your panties. Pushing them down to your knees as best as he could, seeing as you were leaning across the seats while you choked down on his cock. 

His free hand trailing your slick entrance, teasing you at first. Trying to ignore him when he taunted you, “Look at you, so greedy. And so empty right now.”

John’s fingers barely pushing inside your folds. Nowhere close to delving inside you, even when you whined. Moving your hips against his fingers to tempt him.

Then he asked you, “Oh? Is that what you want?” John leaning down to kiss your head. Pulling you off his wet member when you pushed him down more and coughed up. Spit falling from your lips.

He sighed pleasurably when he saw you in such a state and kissed you hard. Groaned into your lips as you flicked your wrist. Still moving your firm hand along his length. 

Nodding your head to him while your other hand pulled at his jeans, “Yes, now stop showboating.” You demanded him in a plea as your hips stirred along his fingers. A sweet gasp falling from your lips when you felt his fingers push inside you. Already making small work of you. 

“Like this?” His fingers shoved in deeper. The pace slow at first. Teasing and unbearable.

__ You shook your head and pulled from his grip. “No. You know what I want...” Leaning down back into his lap, your ass arching up for him when his fingers delve in and out. 

“If anyone could see you, what would they think? A wonderful show, maybe?” He says in a shudder when you give his tip a good suck. Still stroking him and now sucking. His hips bucking up, and he hissed as attempted to retrain himself. He couldn’t get the words out, “Probably call you a slut..” 

You popped off of his dick and removed your hand. Ignoring his remark completely. 

Sitting up quickly to shove off your sweats and such. You moved across the center console and straddled him. 

Reclining his seat a little more when you settled in, John’s hands running down your sides and gripping your hips. The tight space had you hunched over him; practically up against him.

A deep hum came from his throat, “Oh. You must really want it, say it already..” 

You rolled your eyes at his superior tone. Grabbing on to his coat, you lean down and kiss him roughly. Your tongues rolling against one another. Your muffled moans slipping out when his hands glided along your body and groping you where he could.

Grabbing hard at the flesh and digging his fingertips. Kneading your soft skin roughly. 

You bite down on his lip and whisper through your teeth, “Yes, but.. I want you to say it too.”

A deep red blush grew on his cheeks when you made your demand. Throwing his head back and grinding his body up toward you while snaking his hands up to your breasts. 

Whining to you in frustration, “C’mon, don’t do this so late.” His hands grabbing at your breasts harder. Pinching at your hardened nipples. Making you whine from the sudden pinch. 

Moving your hips along with his movements. You pressed your body into him and mewled to him like a bitch in heat, “Please just tell me, I want you too. I want you to say it for me, please.” Crashing your lips against his, hard and rough. Begging him as you gave him such a needy yet prideful gaze, “John, just tell me you wanna fuck me. Because I want to fuck you.. Just say it.”

_ That did something. Something that caused a sweet southern boy to blush. _

His handsome face softened and grew flushed at your words. A subtle shake of his head and balling his fists up. Swallowing down his superior manners, “Okokok..” Your sheepish sweetheart looking up to you with his tender blue eyes, now completely different from being lustful and proud.

John choked up a weak plea when he felt your soft hand stroking him, “Fine.. Please. Please, fuck me.” Sighing deeply when you kissed his jaw, stammering your name along with a swear. 

_ Not yet, you needed just a bit more.  _

__ Pressing your lips to his chin and cheek. Giving small kisses along his hot sweating skin, the heat of the car now getting to him. 

“You can do better than that.. For me.” You begged him, your hand still on his cock. Moving slowly and teasing his tip as best you could in such an awkward position. 

Soft whines slipping from his lips when he kissed your forehead, “Please, dear. Take me, already. Fuck me here, please.”

As much as you wanted to hear his pleas, you were teasing yourself just as much. Your own hand slipping between your wet folds and inside while he made his case.

Pressing your lips against his when you moved over him, clutching his hair when you sank down on him. The small groan mixed with your own soft gasp slipped out when you wasted no time to rock your hips. 

Sitting up as best as you could in his compact car. Grinding away as he lifted his hips into you. Pushing deeper with his thrusts. 

The grip on his hair grew harder as your moans and cries filled the vehicle. The shocks swaying back and forth. You felt the steering wheel in your back but paid it no mind when John’s hand cupped your ass. Moving you with more force and speed as his pace became almost brutal. 

John gave you small praises, telling you how lovely you were. How you made him feel and how he wanted nothing more than to fuck you till you begged him to stop. 

You felt your end already near. Your senses were overwhelmed with his words, his pounding and your own grinding.

The combination of his hips and yours became too much, and you felt a rush of your own juices when he slipped out. Shaking and shuddering against him with loud moans. John’s own orgasm slipping out. 

His expensive black shirt ruined from you and him. John’s lip shook as looked up to you with such shock and pride. “You’ve ruined my shirt. And the seats.”

Your flushed cheeks shook with embarrassment, “You can get that cleaned.. you have the money.” You snapped as you crawled over to the passenger seat. Quickly putting yourself back together and getting dressed. You tried to avoid his smug gaze. 

He put himself again and pulled at his shirt with a deep groan. Looking you over as you put your hair away. “That was fun.”

“Well.. it’s never happened. And this never happened.” A routine lie, you repeated and again. But never meant it.

You were quick to hush him as you kissed him sweetly. Pulling him by the collar of his jacket.

He cupped your face and kissed you with the same neediness he always did.

Goodbyes were the worst. 

You looked his soft express over and pushed his hairs back in place. And told him, “I’ll call you tomorrow. Early. I promise.”

John’s smile grew. But not too big. Trying to mask his excitement. Taking a hand and planting a small kiss. “I’ll wait then.”

Leaving him with one more sweet peck before leaving the vehicle. Running to the driver's side and sending him off with one ultimate kiss. 

John turned the car over with a shake of his head, telling you to stay out of trouble. “Don’t work too hard, Deputy. And pay no mind to that nosy Marshal.” He said as his last goodbye.

Waiting to make sure you made it inside your home safe, then making his way to his empty ranch. With only thoughts of you and thoughts for his soaked shirt and seat.


End file.
